Guiding Lights Pretty Cure
by Ally Nicole Rose
Summary: Set after Doki Doki. Rikka wakes up one morning to find all of her Pretty Cure friends and allies gone. A chance run in with Ira later and now the two of them have become the 1st two members of the Guiding Light Pretty Cure, tasked with saving all the Pretty Cure from destruction. Can they do it?


**Rikka POV:**

"*Yawn*," I yawn as I start to wake up, "that was a good sleep" After stretching for a minute I get out of bed, brush my hair, get into my school uniform, then brush my teeth. After I grab my school bag I look around for Raquel.

"Hey Raquel!," I call, "time to head to school!" When he doesn't respond, I start looking for him but he isn't in my room. 'This can't be good' I think. Worried, I take out my phone to call Mana, but to make things worse she doesn't pick up. 'She always picks up,' I think now even more worried, 'why is this happening' I try again with Alice, then Makoto, Aguri, Regina, and Joe, but none of them picked up. I was now really worried, why is no one picking up?! 'Maybe they're batteries are just dead' I think. It's a stretch, but I've got nothing else. I grab my school bag then run out the door.

I'm close to making it to Mana's house, but I'm stopped when I hear... screaming?

"Oh no" I say to myself before running towards it. I make quickly, only to see that... there's a ... toy dinosaur looking monster on the loose?! "Huh?!" I half shout half ask. How did that get here?! At least it's not a Jikochuu, but that's a small comfort! I'm about to transform to fight it... only to remember Raquel is missing along with the others.

"Of all the days he had to go missing" I sigh to myself. I think about what to do, and I realise my best bet is to get to Ai and hope she can get me something I can use to fight this thing. I start running again hoping to avoid the monster, but I stop when I see... Marmo?!

After stopping myself from shouting, I follow her hoping to get some answers. While I'm doing this, I notice she's wearing a different outfit this time, a dull blue dress covered in black diamonds. Besides that Marmo looks the same, but I'm just wondering how this is happening! Just as I'm thinking this Marmo is about to turn around. Not wanting to be seen I'm about to hide, but ... someone? is ahead of me as I get pulled into a bush just in time. Before I can question what just happened, I'm given another question to ask as I see the one who pulled me in was...

"Ira?!" I ask out loud as I see my 'saviour' is indeed the blue haired selfish boy.

"Keep it down!," Ira hisses looking worried, "I just got away from her, I do not want her chasing me again!"

"Her?," I ask normally, "you mean Marmo?"

"Yes!," Ira replied still hissing, "now, we should get out of here before she sees us-!"

He gets cut off by a loud and clearly un-human roar. Ira looks more panicked now and I sweat drop.

"Oh dear," I say exasperated, "I forgot about the monster."

"Why don't you just transform and defeat it?!" Ira asks.

"I would've by now," I reply, "but Raquel went missing and I can't transform without him. Also, to make matters worse, everyone else has gone missing too." This makes Ira stare at me with what I can only describe as an 'Oh s**t' face.

"In that case!," he says once he... somewhat calms down and grabs my hand, "we have to get out of here!"

"But I can't just let the townspeople deal with this thing!" I say shaking him off

"You just said you can't transform!" Ira says replacing some of his panic with agitation

"So," I reply determined, "trinket or not, I'm still a Pretty Cure. I have to do something. And if you want to get out of here so bad, why don't you leave?"

"Because I don't want to leave unless you're safe!," Ira replies taking me off guard and making him cover his moth in shock, "w where did that come from?"

"I guess even a Jinkochuu general can be a bit selfless sometimes." I reply with a small smile. Before either of us can say anything else, a huge shadow appears over us. We both look up... and it's the dinosaur monster. *gulp*

The two of us just stare at it for a minute, and vice versa, but after a few tense moments it roars again before charging at us.

"AGH!" We both scream as we run for the hills.

"What type of monster is that thing?!" I ask Ira as we run

"I dunno!," he replies, "it started with an N I think! I don't know the details, all I know that it wants to kill us right now!"

"Well let's at least get it away from town then!" I say. I hear Ira grumble but he doesn't object, so we keep running with the monster in pursuit. We manage to get it out of town a few minutes later, but, now what? I didn't think this through did I. Before I can come up with a plan the monster catches up to us and fires a laser!

"MOVE!" Me and Ira shout at the same time as we try to push each other out of the way. While that only ends with us head-butting each other and landing on the ground, right as we're about to be hit by the monster, two flying diamond prisms hit us in the chest, with myself getting hit by the pink one. A familiar sensation overcomes me as I start to transform into a Pretty Cure.

"The Light of Wisdom!," I say once I'm finished my transformation, "Cure Diamond!" Once I say this I have a look at my outfit, which to my surprise which looks a bit different. The parts of my dress that were blue are now the same shade of pink as Mana's, and my hair is in the same style of hers as well, with it being a pale shade of blonde with pink tipped bangs and tips. Well this is weird, but things get weirder as I look at Ira who... is a Pretty Cure now?!

"EH?!" We both ask at the same time. Ira's hair is now a pale shade of purple with a blue heart-shaped clip at the side. He's wearing a blue top with short -ish loose sleeves. It also has white stripes. His trousers are a slightly darker shade of blue with a white and pale blue lacy part attached by another heart clip. He's wearing light blue boots with white ribbons tied onto the ankles. Finally, his bat ears are no longer behind his ears, but on his back.

"What the what?!," Ira asks clearly as confused as I am, "why am I wearing this?! Am I a Pretty Cure now or something?!"

"I don't know, maybe?," I answer honestly before I'm cut off by the toy- dino monster roaring making my eyes widen, "how about we question it after we deal with this thing?!"

"Sounds good!" Ira agrees his eyes just as wide. As soon as he finishes the monster tries to slash us, which we barely dodge. After that I jump and kick it in the face.

"Agh... take this!" Ira hesitantly shouts as he rapid kicks the monsters ankles making it stagger.

"Nice one!" I say to him as I screw kick it in the face again making it fall backwards.

"I have an idea!" I say as I grab Ira.

"Whoa!" Ira yelps as I (admittedly) drag him into my dual attack, a spinning charge kick to the monsters gut, which puts it on the brink of defeat.

"A warning next time would be nice!" Ira says annoyed.

"Sorry!," I reply, "but now's not the time! Let's use our finisher!"

"Got it. Wait...," Ira asked suddenly panicked, "how do I do that?!"

"Just concentrate and follow my lead!," I say as I start to preform my finisher, "Sparkle! Twinkle Diamond!"

"Um... okay...," Ira says before trying his own finisher, "Fly! Flashing Club!" Once he says this I release my attack along with his and they both hit the monster, purifying it and leaving a toy dinosaur that was probably the monsters base left where it stood.

"Yes!" we both say as we high-five. Once we do we both turn back to normal, holding cell phone looking devices that I assume are our transformation trinkets.

"Alright," Ira says, "now that that mess is sorted, what the heck is happening?!"

"I can answer that!" an unfamiliar voice answers. We both turn to face the speaker. It's a little girl who looks around 6 with purple hair that's so pale it almost looks white in a plait, in a knee length black and gold striped dress with elbow-length sleeves, black shoes, and green tinted fairy wings on her back. 'Sure,' I think, 'after everything that's happened today, this is somewhat normal.

"Cure Diamond," the girl says to us, "Cure Club, it's nice to meet you both. I'm Soleana, and you both deserve an explanation"


End file.
